


Sappy moment

by FandomBloc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, M/M, night time, spontaneous date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:08:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc





	Sappy moment

Stiles woke to the sound of soft tapping on his window,

"Stiles!" Derek yelled in a hushed tone, he sounded excited. Stiles rose gruffly, scratching his belly. Derek rapped on the window again before he heard a creek. Stiles sighed and walked to the window, pushing away the curtains and sliding the window

"What?" he groaned, he saw Derek standing on the ground below his window

"Get dressed, I want to take you somewhere" he smiled, the moonlight glinted at his toothy smile. Stiles shook his head,

"It’s two in the morning, where do you have to take me? and can it wait”

"It’s a surprise, and no it can’t wait" Derek chuckled, he waved for him to come; trying to urge him. Stiles stared at him before rolling his eyes, backing away from the window

"You’re ridiculous, hang on." Stiles flicked on his side table light and dug through a pile of clothes on the floor quietly, not that his dad wouldn’t know he was sneaking out. The sheriff was already well informed and trusted him and Derek enough to do practically anything that wouldn’t get them into trouble; or cause trouble for him. He shimmed on a pair of jeans and grabbed a sweater, he leaned out the window 

"I know that I have erratic sleep patterns but why do you have to wake me on a night I actually want to sleep?"

Derek looked at him silently, shrugged and smiled opening his arms out, motioning for Stiles to jump

"Catch me-oof!" he landed softly in Derek’s embrace

"Come on lets go" Derek man-handled him onto his shoulders, gripped him securely then took off

"-Oh! my god!" Stiles gasped in surprise, immediately wrapping his arms around his neck and head

"Ack!- Loosen up babe" Derek choked

"Ah, sorry- you took me by surprise" Stiles relaxed and draped himself over his boyfriend more comfortably, he yawned "where are you taking me? Why didn’t you bring your car?"

"You’ll see. This is faster."

"You’re not taking me to that clearing again are you? Because last time we-"

"N-no!" Derek stuttered, blushing. Stiles was referring to the time he first claimed him as his, it was a full moon, the stars and the heavens were watching them make love. It was wonderful, but it wasn’t what Derek was planning tonight. Stiles mused and shut up, letting him mind wander; if Derek wanted to surprise him, the so be it. Derek began to slow and the world around Stiles started to fade back into view, they were over looking the whole town,

"Wow" Stiles said, Derek set him down as they walked closer; they walked past the trees and out to a cliff point. Stiles saw Derek’s black car, there was a blanket covering the hood, and there was soft music playing. Stiles quirked a brow at him

"Shut up"

"I didn’t say anything" Stiles smiled

"You’re saying it with your face" Derek grunted, "come on"

He took his hand and walked them over to the car, laying on top of the hood. Stiles giggled and followed, snuggling up to Derek

"You woke me up to take me to a make-out point"

"I did not"

"Then what’s with all this? Blanket, your car’s playing tunes-"

Derek pouted, “I just wanted to do something nice”

Stiles watched him for a few seconds before rolling his eyes and grinning

"You’re such a sap. I love you" he pulled Derek towards him, pressing there lips together.

"Whatever." Derek leaned back, one arm going behind his head, and looked up at the night sky; Stiles lay his head on his chest.

"Beautiful night out"

"Mmm"

"Der-?"

"No talking" he murmured, "just relax"

Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed, “Sappy. You know I’m going to fall asleep on you”

"Mhm"

"You’re taking me home"

"I got that"

"You’re going to stay over when you bring me home"

"Fine. Now quite, I want to have this moment"

Stiles laughed lightly, “and what moment is that babe?”

"This moment. Right here. Us."

"Oh my god, I’m in love with a hopeless romantic"

Derek smirked, looked down at his boyfriend, “You like it”

"No I don’t, I love it."


End file.
